Your Nephew, Fred
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: George's son writes letters to the Uncle he never met. Sequel to; your twin, George.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's the sequel so I hope you like it! A quick thank you to **iheartweasleytwins**, **ravenclawesomex **and **WeasleysWizardingWheezer **for reviewing the last chapter of **_**Your Twin, George**_**. I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing work of Harry Potter**

* * *

He stumbled across a brown box. It wasn't very heavy but filled to the top with pieces of paper. Curiosity getting the better off him, he opened one of the letters and saw his fathers curvy handwriting.

_Dear Fred..._ The letter started. He quickly folded the letter again. Yes, that was his name but he knew those letters weren't for his eyes. Each letter was written from his father, some older than others, some with what looked like tear stains folding in the edges. Each began with, _Dear Fred_ an ended with, _Your twin, George._ And though he knew it from the beginning, these letters were meant for his Uncle...

* * *

Dear Uncle Fred,

I don't really know what to write now that I think about it. I found this box full of letters from dad addressed to you so I figured I might give it a go.

He talks about you a lot, so does mum. They always tell me and my little sister Roxanne about the times you spent together and the pranks you pulled at Hogwarts. I wish I could have met you... I mean I have heaps of Uncles and Aunts and Cousins but you just seem different. Like you'd understand me better. Maybe it's the whole name thing...

They don't talk about your death, it's the only thing they've never told me. Uncle Harry and Ron and Aunt Hermione have though. They tell me stories about the battle that seems so long ago for me but not so long ago for them. It's scary to think they were involved in something like that. I'm lucky they all survived but I wish you had to. Even when they talk about it they try to get through the sad stories quickly.

I hear dad crying sometimes and mums there comforting him. It's usually on his birthday, well your birthday too I guess and the anniversary of the battle. No one in the family is ever quite themselves on that date. I think the only thing that gets them through it is Victoire's birthday being on the same day.

I'm starting at Hogwarts soon. I'm promised dad I'd continue on your pranking legacy and I plan on being jest as successful... hopefully. I just can't let mum find out...

Anyway... Like I said, I wish I could have met you. I think about it all the time, what it would be like to have you around still. Maybe writing to you will help me.

Your nephew,  
Fred

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll try and update as often as I can. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, it's been aggggessss but thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts/favourites considering I've only done one chapter. You guys are all awesome, so thank you :) **

**Extra special thank you to- **ArtemisKey**, **iheartweasleytwins**, **ravenclawesomex**, **fantabulousz**, **WeasleysWizardingWheezer **and** Weaselle7 :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Uncle Fred,

Mum and Dad took me to Diagon Alley today to go shopping. I didn't think it would be that interesting… actually I expected it to be extremely boring because dad and I hate shopping. Mum and Roxanne love it but that's not the point… it was actually really fun! I was able to get a wand and everything; even my brand new textbooks are pretty interesting.

Dad's been teaching me some stuff that he says might help me during the year and it's fine as long as I don't tell mum, cause then he would get in trouble. I was able to get an owl too! I chose a black and white one with super soft feathers and whitish looking eyes. She's really pretty, I named her Magna, cause mum told me it meant 'loud' in Latin and I chose her because she was the loudest owl there. Just like me apparently…

I'm nervous but excited to start at Hogwarts soon. I wonder how you felt? I can't imagine dad being anything but brave and funny but I guess you never know. Like I said… I always think about how cool it would have been to meet you.

Your Nephew,  
Fred

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like writing in this perspective, it's a nice change :) Please review!**


End file.
